


Какими вы не будете

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Какими вы не будете

Грязно-розовый свитшот с принтом туманного парижского утра надо было выгулять — и срочно. Уже с завтрашнего дня обещали дожди, а это автоматически означало и снижение температуры. Короткое, словно жизнь бабочки-однодневки, бабье лето заканчивалось, приходила унылая и длинная промозглая осень. Надеть новый свитшот сразу под куртку или пальто было кощунством в том числе и перед этим последним теплом. Поэтому Макс все-таки решил выйти. Правда, пока помыл и высушил волосы, пока уложил прямой пробор, пока подкрутил усы и расчесал бороду, нанес все кремы, время уже подошло к обеду. 

— Заодно и поем! — сказал Макс своему отражению в зеркале и подмигнул. — Такого красавчика обязательно нужно угостить чем-нибудь вкусненьким! 

Кинув эппл в карман и прихватив увесистую сумку цвета поздней вишни в молочном шоколаде, Макс вышел на улицу. 

Их спальный район был из новопостроенных, с ровными рядами домиков, альпийскими лужайками и кленовыми аллеями вдоль широких тротуаров. Максу здесь не особо нравилось — общее стилистическое настроение отдавало каким-то богатым селом и ощутимо не хватало шума города, толчеи, тусовок, брендовых магазинов и дорогих машин, пролетающих на огромной скорости. К тому же никаких приличных заведений, подходящих для выгула модного свитшота и проводов тепла, здесь не было. 

Макс на секунду задумался, как ему поступить: ехать в центр или приземлиться где-нибудь на месте. И тут же услышал, что его окликают. 

— Привет-привет! 

Через дорогу к нему спешил Дэн. В одной руке у него была сумка, в другой — корзинка. 

— Куда направляешься? — Дэн кокетливо поправил огромный шарф толстой вязки. 

— Обедать в какой-нибудь модный лофт. А ты? — Макс театрально смахнул невидимую пылинку со своего свитшота. 

Шарф Дэн уже надевал — а свитшот Макса был новым. Поэтому за Дэном автоматически закреплялся первый комплимент — какие бы трюки со своим шарфом тот ни вытворял. 

— Захотелось устроить английский пикник. Присоединишься? Если что, лишние смузи и капкейк у меня найдутся.

Макс сделал вид, что взвешивает «за» и «против», — а потом кивнул, соглашаясь. 

— Милый свитшот, — наконец-то расщедрился на комплимент Дэн.

— Красивый шарф, — не остался в долгу Макс. 

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся Дэн, — это подарок. На днях привезли с распродажи в Амстердаме. 

«Ага-ага, везли из Амстердама, держи карман шире! Наверняка купил где-то здесь на распродаже», — расстроился Макс. — «И я тоже мог что-то подобное про свой свитшот ввернуть. А то промолчал, как лох скидочный». 

— Кстати, — попытался реабилитироваться Макс. — Я вчера был на афтерпати.

И добавил в ответ на недоумевающе-вопросительный взгляд Дэна:

— Презентация книги была, — Макс открыл сумку и показал угол ярко-желтой обложки. — Автор еще очень молодой, но его имя уже гремит по всей Европе. Читают запоем. Говорят, его второй роман не вышел потому, что читатели украли рукопись. Они даже организовали сообщество, очень закрытое, в котором каждую неделю сбрасывают фотки новой страницы того украденного текста. А новая книга — стимпанковский роман-антиутопия про апокалипсис в академии колдовства. 

— И как все прошло? — лицо Дэна слишком явно вытянулось. Почему он вечно умудряется пропустить самое интересное? — Наверняка средненько! У нас давно не было хороших презентаций: нет ни достойных авторов, ни уровневых пиарщиков. Один отстой. Катимся в какую-то бездну!

— Опять ты со своим пессимизмом, — отмахнулся Макс. — Эта презентация была просто божественная. Я даже сделал несколько селфи с писателем и в общем интерьере, выложил их в инсту и набрал с ходу больше ста лайков за каждое! 

— Кажется, ты немного отошел от первоначального предназначения искусства, — поджал губы Дэн. — Можешь почитать мой блог. Там много есть про истинное искусство и его восприятие. Литература и инстарграм — вещи несовместимые. Литература — это элитно, избранно. А инста… Это для среднего пользователя.

— Спасибо, но у меня есть свое мнение, — важно надулся Макс. 

— У меня почти тысяча подписчиков, их все устраивает, — надменно процедил Дэн. — Но я понимаю, что с несогласными тяжело пить смузи. 

— О, дедули! Опять ссоритесь? — Иван с огромной коробкой вышел из машины и подошел к ним. За высоким и широкоплечим парнем неловко семенил Игорь, карикатурно-мелкий и очкастый на его фоне. Оба были одеты в добротные рабочие костюмы с эмблемой отдела на правом плече. 

— Мы не ссоримся, — в унисон ответили Дэн и Макс. — Мы обсуждаем важные дела. А вы как?

— Отлично, проект утвердили, финансирование дали. Так что теперь будем делать программное обеспечение под марсоход нового поколения! — с гордостью сказал Иван. 

Макс и Дэн оценивающе, внимательно посмотрели на парней. 

— Знаешь, — наконец милостиво изрек Макс, — а вы хорошая пара. Красивая.

— Да, — согласился Дэн. — Мы вас прекрасно поддержим в вашем выборе. Совет да любовь, как говорится! 

Игорь поправил очки и некрасиво пошел пятнами. Иван только расхохотался:

— Ну, у вас и воображение!

Макс и Дэн обменялись многозначительными, понимающими взглядами.

— Ладно, — картинно потянул Макса за рукав Дэн, — пошли, а то не успеем на пикник! Скоро станет темно и холодно. А я не хочу простудиться! А мальчики пусть сами разбираются! Не маленькие уже! 

— Ага, и мы пойдем! — кивнул Иван. — Разбираться! 

— Знаешь, возраст возрастом, но эта их пошлость порой бывает невыносима! — уже в доме позволил себе возмутиться Игорь. — Они сейчас сидят на этом своем пикнике и наверняка нам косточки перемывают! И планируют наше счастливое общее будущее. Это… Это же…

— Не бери в голову стариковские причуды, — попытался утешить его Иван. — Они росли в трудные, темные времена. Посмотри только, как они одеваются, чем пользуются! Неудобные, некрасивые вещи, малофункциональные предметы! А на что они тратят свое время? Наука? Искусство? Нет, для них это слишком пошло и тяжеловесно. Хотя наши внуки тоже наверняка будут смотреть на нас большими глазами и удивляться. 

Не найдя, что возразить, Игорь кивнул и включил ноутбук. Иван был прав. Стариковские причуды — это мелочь, не стоящая ни нервов, ни времени. Их ждал марсоход!


End file.
